


To The Point

by haruka



Category: The Mighty Ducks - Fandom, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, The Mighty Ducks, x-men evolution - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's parents, Logan and Mystique, grill him about rumours that he was seen kissing someone.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Point

To the Point (X-Men: Evolution/Mighty Ducks)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kurt Wagner gave his mother his most innocent smile as she stared down at him suspiciously.

"Kurt, I was told that you were seen kissing someone in the hallway."

Her son looked shocked. "Someone told you THAT?" He shook his head. "Honestly, some people have nothing better to do than cause others worry."

Mystique's yellow eyes narrowed. "Are you saying it's not true?"

"You have to wonder why would anyone think such a thing was worth reporting. There are so many other more interesting things going on in the world."

"So it IS true?"

"Maybe there ought to be a new rule in this school about gossip," Kurt said thoughtfully. "It's getting out of hand."

Mystique gnashed her teeth. "Kurt, were you or were you not kissing Nosedive Flashblade in the hall?!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Nosedive? The Mighty Ducks' player?"

"You know any other Nosedives around here?" his mother asked wryly.

Kurt scratched his chin. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't. It probably isn't all that common a name, I'll bet."

Mystique closed her eyes and counted to ten. "May we get back to the subject?"

"Oh right, gossip! It can really do a lot of harm if—"

"No! The subject of you and Nosedive kissing in the hall!"

"'In the hall!'" Kurt repeated, doing his best 'Spongebob as hall monitor' impression. He burst into helpless giggles and Mystique considered making her daughter Rogue an only child.

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you once more and this time I want a straight answer: Were you and Nosedive kissing in the hall?"

"No," Kurt replied solemnly.

"No?" Mystique sounded surprised.

He shrugged. "That's the 'straight' answer."

Now she was confused. "What?"

"Well, if I were kissing another boy in the hall, it wouldn't exactly make me 'straight', would it?"

Logan walked into the room and saw his woman about to have a nervous breakdown. "What's going on, darlin'?" he asked, noticing the mischievous twinkle in their son's eyes.

"I'm trying to get the truth out of this child about whether or not he and Nosedive were kissing in the hall!"

"Huh. I've got a better idea." Logan popped his nine-inch adamantium claws. "Let's ask the DUCK."

"NO!" Kurt cried in horror. "I'll talk!"

Mystique grinned at Logan. "You sure have a way with kids."

"It's a gift."

\--

(Word challenge - Evasive)

(2005)

X-Men: Evolution belongs to Marvel. The Mighty Ducks belongs to Disney.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
